


Friendship, Give or Take

by QueenoftheAndhalsandtheSecondMen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAndhalsandtheSecondMen/pseuds/QueenoftheAndhalsandtheSecondMen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is new to Camelot and is Gaius’s apprentice. She and Merlin are good friends and everyone but each-other know how much they care for one another. Arthur and Merlin get in a huge fight where Arthur actually sacks him and Merlin gets a little hurt. The reader walks in on him and comforts him and tells him that she cares</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon
> 
> This work was originally posted to my tumblr (reader-fics.tumblr.com) and you can leave a request there or here for future fics!

Delivery days were always your favorite. Gaius would send you off with a basket of phials, each with a medicinal potion inside, along with a list of names and addresses. You didn’t have to stay cooped up inside all day with evil-smelling plants brewing in a pot over a fire and, more importantly, you didn’t have to clean anything, which you hated doing.

This being said, it explained why you were in such a bright mood as you wandered about the streets of Camelot, a basket on your arm and sheet of parchment in your hands. You’d already delivered about half of the treatments, the basket growing lighter with each stop you made. The speed at which you were delivering, you’d be back before dinner.  


Walking up to the next house with a spring in your step, you knocked politely on the door. You did not need to wait long before someone answered it, a kindly old woman suffering from old-age aches and pains. She was regularly received potions from Gaius and had taken a liking to you.  


“Hello, Laudine. How are you?” You asked, always happy to see her shining face, though wrinkled with age.  


“Good afternoon, Y/N.” She greeted you with a fond smile. “I’m doing just fine. How are you today?”  


“I’m doing well, thank you. Here’s your medicine.” You pressed the small bottle into her hands. “Gaius asked me to check up on how you’re doing. Has it been helping?”  


Laudine nodded graciously. “Very much so. I feel almost young again!” She chuckled, reaching into her purse for a few coins to pay for the medicine. “I included a few extra.” She confided, dropping the coins into your hand, where they clanged together. “Those are for you. Buy yourself something. Or, maybe, buy something for that handsome man of yours! What’s his name, Merlin?” Laudine winked.  


“Th-thank you, milady, but we’re not courting.” You blushed and tried to return the money she offered you, but she merely waved your hand away and insisted that you keep it. A shy smile on your face, you bid her goodbye and continued on your way.  


“Goodbye, dear.” You heard her call after you before she headed back inside.  


“ ‘Tis a shame to hear they’re not yet courting.” Laudine mumbled to herself. 

The next house you were to stop at was on a street corner near the market place. Along the way, you passed throngs of people in the streets, gathered together and engaging in frantic, hushed conversations between each other. You caught only bits and pieces and couldn’t help but wonder what the whole story was.  


“King Uther–”  


“How horrible!”  


“–I heard that Prince Arthur has to–”  


“What does this mean for our–”  


“–a curse on the Pendragons–”  


Biting your lip, you tried not to let their words trouble you as you continued on your way.  


—  


“You don’t have to do everything he says, you know. You’re your own person.” Merlin pointed out, vehemently opposing yet another one of Uther’s decisions. This time, he’d chosen to enact a new series of laws that were both unorthodox and unfair. Already, the stockades were beginning to fill up, as well as the cells in the dungeon.  


“I don’t have a choice, Merlin. How can you not understand that?”  


“You always have a choice. Just go to Uther and tell him to repeal it. He’ll listen to you. You’re his son and you’re royalty, for gods’ sake. You have more important choices to make than the rest of us get in our entire lives. You have the power to actually do something and you don’t! The rest of us, when we speak up, we get our heads on spikes or burned at the stake! But you can actually make a different and you choose not to!” Merlin dropped the calm facade he’d so carefully been upholding and raised his voice.  


“Shut up, Merlin. You have no idea what you’re talking about. You have no idea what it’s like to have a crown on your head. I don’t think your tiny brain could even begin to understand it. Just shut it.” Arthur made a quick slashing motion to his throat, most likely depicting what would happen to Merlin would he continue to speak.  


“If you go though with this, I’m never going to speak to you again. ” Merlin threatened, through his anger never once spewing lies. He was dead serious. Arthur had gone too far.  


“Fine, then. I’ll be so much better off without your stupidly annoying remarks in my ear. It will be peaceful around here for once.” Arthur sneered in response. The hurt he felt was placed in the only place he could trust it being: deep inside himself, never to see the light of day.  


“I don’t think things could ever be peaceful around here, the way you behave. Not many people are willing to put up with you. I don’t know how I do it. ” Merlin folded his arms and stared the prince down. He was certainly not as accustomed to hiding his feelings as Arthur and he was becoming a bit red in the face from all the shouting.  


“If you’re so unhappy with me, why don’t you just quit?” Arthur swung a punch in the general vicinity of Merlin’s head, which he easily ducked. Below everything, Arthur truly didn’t want to hurt him, but his emotions did.  


“I won’t quit. I’m not a coward like you.” Merlin shot back. His pride had been wounded enough by this man! What gave him the right? A crown on his head?  


“I’m the coward, am I? Fine then, I’ll just fire you. Then I won’t have to hear your stupid voice and you won’t have to 'put up with me!’ Get out of my sight!” Arthur shouted, pointing at the door. “Out! If I see you again I’ll have you thrown in the dungeon.”  


Merlin stormed out the door and slammed it behind him. Pride mortally wounded, he rushed back to his room and slammed the door. He didn’t spare a glance towards Gaius, but if he had he would have seen the concern on the older man’s face. Merlin slumped over on his bed and tried his hardest to keep from crying. Arthur wasn’t worth it. Destiny wasn’t worth it.  


There were times when Merlin thought that he and Arthur were friends. True, their friendship was rather atypical, but friendship was still present nonetheless. At least, that’s what he thought–used to think. Sure, there were times when Arthur outdid himself on being a pigheaded arsehole, but he always seems to come around and see some sense in the end. Not this time, however. This time from his arrogance there would be no simple apology in order to fix things. No, not this time.  


Arthur had gone and screwed up past the point where Merlin thought he could forgive him. It had been another row, naturally. Merlin and Arthur fought like cats and dogs, but underneath it all they were friends. The key word being were. Merlin didn’t think he could be Arthur’s friend after what had happened. He didn’t have the masochistic tendencies to go through that again. No, no. He was done. Completely and utterly done.  


—  


By the time you returned back to Gaius’s chambers, your feet were sore, but you were content. Like you’d thought, you were back well before it was time to eat and you had a little bit of free time. Laudine’s gift of coins still jingled in your pocket and you hadn’t the slightest idea of what you wanted to spend it on.  


“Hello, Gaius, Merlin, I’m back.” You smiled brightly, setting your basket down and untying the lace on your cloak. You hung it up on its hook and hummed to yourself, bustling around to deposit all the payment you’d collected for the potions into the jar where funds were kept.  


“Where’s Merlin? Gaius?” You asked, wondering why your friend wasn’t waiting for you to return, like usual. You were more than surprised to find that Gaius wasn’t there either. “I’ve been talking to myself!” You mused, glancing over to Merlin’s room and finding the door closed. Merlin rarely kept his door closed during the day, he was usually to busy to remember to close it behind him when he went out each morning. Frowning, you knocked twice on his door.  


“Merlin? Are you in there?” You called through before gently pushing your way into his room. Your frown deepened when you found him sprawled on his bed. “Are you okay?” You asked, biting your lip.  


“Arthur sacked me.” He mumbled, turning over to face you. You were worried to find his eyes rimmed with red.  


“Oh! I’m so sorry, Merlin!” You moved to sit on the edge of his bed. “Do you want to talk about it? If you don’t, that’s okay. Just remember that I’m here for you.” You offered, hating to see him so upset.  


What you’d give to see him smile! In your brief time in Camelot (you’d arrived just a few weeks earlier) Merlin had quickly become your very best friend. You lived and worked very close to each other and had gotten to know each other very well. Merlin could never fail to make you laugh, and he loved your courage and honesty.  


“I-I’m fine. Arthur and I just got into another fight. He can just be such an idiot sometimes, you know?” He shrugged, flopping back on his pillow. Merlin sighed, forcing a smile.  


“And he finally went through on his threats and sacked me.” He laughed bitterly. “At least we know now that Arthur Pendragon, above all else, isn’t a liar.” His smile turned into a grimace.  


“Everything will be alright, I’m sure.” You soothed, reaching to grab his hand. You took his hand in both your own and intertwined your fingers with Merlin’s. You squeezed his hand lightly. Much to your surprise, he pushed himself up into a seated positions and snaked his arms around you, enveloping you in a tight hug. You brought your arms up and wrapped them around his neck. The two of you sat like that for a while, you just holding him close.  


“Thank you, Y/N, for listening to me. It seems like no one cares sometimes.” Merlin buried his head in your shoulder and you lightly rubbed his back.  


“Oh, Merlin,” you whispered into his hair, “I care and I always will.”


	2. Chapter 2

You didn’t know quite how long the two of you sat like that, tangled in each other’s arms, but, before you knew it, Gaius had returned. You could hear him out in the main room, papers rustling and bottles rattling with every step he took.

“Merlin?” You murmured, glancing towards the door.

“Hm?” His voice was thick and hushed. You suspected that he had dozed off, and you didn’t blame him. You were quite sleepy yourself. “Wha’ happening?”

You chuckled, smoothing his bangs with your fingers. “Gaius’s back. Do you feel any better?” Merlin nodded.

“Yeah, I think I do. Thanks again, Y/N.” He smiled sheepishly at you.

“Anytime.” You gently kissed his forehead and untangled yourself from his arms. “I’m going to go talk to Gaius. You can stay here as long as you want.”

“I’d rather come with you.” Merlin confessed, pushing himself off his bed. You nodded understandingly and ran your fingers through your hair before yanking the door open.

“Hello, Gaius.” You greeted, offering him a bright smile. “Everything got delivered today. Laudine’s doing just fine with the new potion and everyone else is as well.” You reported back on the day’s work, grabbing a quill from the inkwell and recording it into the book. You didn’t notice the questioning look Gaius threw Merlin, his raised eyebrow asking why you’d both come from his bedroom, both content and tired. On second thought, Gaius didn’t want to know. Everyone suspected it, anyways.

“Good, good, Y/N. I am glad that has been taken care of, but I don’t suppose you’ve heard the news?” The physician pulled a chair up to the table where you sat writing, the nib of your quill scratching at the paper. Merlin joined him, seated opposite you and Gaius. You stopped writing for a moment.

“News?” Both you and Merlin questioned at the same time. Gaius’s raised eyebrow inched further towards his hairline as he clasped his hands together.

“King Uther has repealed the new set of laws that were recently enacted.” He threw a pointed look at Merlin. “Arthur convinced him that they were unfair and, rightly so, shouldn’t exist. It’s all so sudden; no one quite knows how to react. Uther appears to have had a change of heart.”

“Heart? What heart?” Merlin snickered, but another look from Gaius silenced him. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, my boy. I suppose we should be thanking you. I know you convinced Arthur to speak to Uther about it.”

“Well, I couldn’t have had anything to do with it.” Merlin said stubbornly. “Arthur sacked me just yesterday!”

To say Gaius was shocked would have been an understatement. His eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair, the shock written out on his face clearly unhealthy for someone of his age.

“I guess I’ll be working around here for a while, eh? There’s no way I’m going to go and beg Arthur for my job back.” Merlin said firmly. Gaius shook his head, defeated.

“I can always use more helping hands around here, but, of course, Y/N works so hard there won’t be much for you to do.” He said, fondly patting your shoulder.

“That’s fine with me.” Merlin grinned. “We’ll just share the work.” Following the developments coming to pass, Merlin’s mood kept lifting like smoke wafting from a fire. Arthur had actually listened to him and gotten rid of the laws, so at least the townspeople were better off now. In addition, he would get to work at your side all day. He always looked forward to your conversations, no matter how brief. You had a strong mindset, firm in your opinions and beliefs. This made you delightful to get into discussions with, more often than not these discussions escalating into good-natured arguments, which you won more often than not.

“I guess I’ll just have to readjust to having you glued to my side all day.” You teased Merlin, poking him in the nose. You had just finished the records, sprinkling bone powder on the drying ink to keep it from smudging. Merlin was glad that you were preoccupied with this and didn’t see him blush, his ears flushing pink.

—

After a rather uneventful dinner, you and Merlin pushed two of the patient beds together and sprawled out across the both of them, reading. Your head was on Merlin’s stomach and would gently rise and fall with each of his breaths. Both of you were entranced with of your books: Merlin’s was one of his magical ones, while yours was a book of lore you borrowed from the library. Every so often you’d point out a terrifying creature that Merlin would recognize and, for the next few minutes, he’d tell you the story of how he and Arthur had to fight it before you came to Camelot. You hung on his every word, turning your head to look up at him.

“A manticore?” You gasped. “That must have been terrifying.” Merlin grinned, reaching down to push a lock of your hair out of your face.

“I think it was scarier to see someone flirt with Gaius.” He confessed, closing his book and setting it down beside him. From across the room, Gaius spoke up.

“Off to bed, the both of you!” He scoffed.

You rolled your eyes, smiling all the while. Taking your book and setting it on the table, you bid Merlin and Gaius goodnight before heading to your room just down the hall. It was indecorous for an unmarried maiden to share a room with a man; Gaius had insisted you live across the hall instead, to save your reputation.

On Gaius’s orders, Merlin put the beds back where they belonged, but not before receiving a light smack upside the head from the physician. He, too, went to bed, groaning about how his head hurt now, but he was only half-serious.

—

The next morning, you woke up bright and early. Gaius wasn’t expecting you to come in to work for a few more hours, so you took your time going to the kitchens and getting breakfast. Merlin no longer had to bring breakfast to the prince at the crack of dawn, so you suspected that he would remain in bed for a while longer.

You suddenly remembered the money Laudine had given you, but, this time, you knew exactly on what to spend it. There was a backer on the edge of Camelot’s marketplace with sticky buns that Merlin loved. He didn’t get paid much, being Arthur’s manservant, so he didn’t get to enjoy them often. You bought three of them, one for you, one for Merlin, and one for Gaius, if he wanted it. Laudine had been generous, so why shouldn’t you be?

On your way back to Gaius’s chambers, you were delighted to see the stocks empty. Uther really had gone through and annulled the laws. It wasn’t all just talk. You knocked once on the door out of courtesy before letting yourself in, surprised to find that someone else was in there already.

By his fine, colored coat you could tell that he was a messenger from another town in the kingdom, Anbur, most likely. He and Gaius worriedly conversed. The messenger was distressed, most likely having traveled all night to beg for help.

“We just don’t know what to do, sire. We’ve never seen anything like it before. It’s a sleeping sickness or something awfully similar.”

“A sleeping sickness?” Gaius repeated, eyeing the messenger with confusion. He’d heard of plagues of that sort, yes, but never with this magnitude. Almost the entire town had fallen ill!

“Yes!” The messenger replied urgently. “Please, we need help.” Gaius nodded, thinking to himself.

“I will speak to Uther. I think myself and my assistants will accompany you back to Anbur. We will do what we can to help.” Seemingly satisfied, the messenger sighed.

“We must leave as soon as possible. I will send someone to ready four horses from the stables.” He said, rushing out the door.

“The work never ends, does it?” You shrugged, offering a soothing smile to Gaius. He nodded and began to pack up his supplies, shoving various instruments, ingredients, and bandages into his bags.

“Would you mind waking Merlin up? We’ll need his help too.” Gaius turned his back on you as he continued to cram as many provisions as possible into a tiny bag. You brought the small cloth bag of sticky buns with you, hoping to appease a sleepy Merlin with sweets. He didn’t like being woken up; you’d learned this the hard way, ending up magically suspended from the ceiling by your ankle the first time you disturbed him from his slumber. Coincidentally, this was how you discovered Merlin was a sorcerer.

“Merlin…” You pushed his door open. “You’ve got to get up, someone needs our help.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What sort of a job?” Merlin asked, sleepily gnawing on the sticky bun you’d brought him. “Thanks, by the way.” He smiled sweetly at you and you felt your face heat up a little, embarrassed.

“Some sort of a sleeping sickness in Anbur, I think. Gaius hasn’t told me much, but apparently it’s major. Most of the city is affected.” You shrugged.

“Anbur’s almost a day’s ride from here.” He commented, shrugging his shoulders and rolling out of bed. “We had better get a move on.” Merlin turned his back to you and peeled his sleep shirt off. You couldn’t help but watch, and, after all, you would have been a liar if you said you hadn’t eyed the muscles along his back and shoulders and watched them as he moved. You bit your lip and forced your gaze away, face flushing.

“Y-yeah.” You stammered, abruptly standing and heading back towards the main room. “I’ll go see if Gaius needs any help. Don’t forget to pack your things.” Ducking your head out the doorway, you pressed your hands to your cheeks. Merlin finished getting dressed and packing his clothes before he followed you out a few minutes later, quite oblivious.

Quickly returning to your room, you shoved a few clothes into your satchel, cramming them in as tightly as possible. You hurried back to Gaius’s chambers before you realized that you’d forgotten your cloak. No matter, it was summertime and plenty warm. Gaius had left the bag he’d packed out in the open, and you hoisted it over your shoulder, struggling with both your own and the other one. Merlin rushed to your side and caught Gaius’s bag as it was about to fall.

“Thanks.” You laughed slightly, regaining your balance. “Let’s take these out to the horses.”

“I don’t suppose this is just a one day excursion.” Merlin huffed, carrying the second pack along with his own on his shoulders. “We’ll be gone for a while, won’t we?” You wordlessly nodded in response.

When you reached the courtyard, four horses sat readied and waiting. Let’s see, one for you, Merlin, the messenger, and… You craned your neck to see the blond-haired Prince checking the straps of the saddle of his horse, a beautiful mare. Of course Arthur would be coming with you. Was there one for Gaius?

You still hadn’t quite forgiven Arthur for how he treated Merlin, so you completely understood why he tensed up beside you as the two of you approached. You grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Merlin gave you a tight smile, tension evident in his thin face.

“Here, Gaius.” Merlin called in a slightly gruffer voice than usual, helping the older man secure it to his horse, a sleek chestnut brown mare. Gaius nodded approvingly and patted Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin made to help him mount the horse but he politely refused.

“Thank you, Merlin, but I’m not going along with you. You and Y/N are more than capable of handling this yourself. Besides,” Gaius tugged on the sleeve of Merlin’s jacket to get him to lean in closer and he dropped his voice, “I suspect a magical origin. I’ve a friend in Anbur. His name is Safir. Tell him I sent you and he’ll be able to help if need be.”

Merlin pressed his lips together and nodded, securing his own pack to the opposite side of the horse. Satisfied, Gaius went to further interrogate the messenger, gleaning every detail he could from the man. Meanwhile, you tied your satchel to your horse and watched Gaius with worry. You almost didn’t notice when Merlin appeared by your side.

“He’s not coming with us, you know.” He said quietly. “He believes that we can do it on our own.” You noticed as Merlin spared a nervous glance towards Arthur, the strong but ever silent figure watching and waiting. He stood between Gaius and the messenger, but spoke very little.

“Merlin, everything is going to be fine. Gaius believes in you.” You assured him. “You’re a fantastic physician, and, sure, you’re still learning, but aren’t we all? We’re all learning new things, every second of every day. Besides, I’ll be right next to you every step of the way. Arthur will be too.”

Merlin snorted at that. “Yeah, he’s only there because it’s his duty. He doesn’t have a choice.” He repeated the words the prince had spat at him only a day earlier. You shook your head, exasperated, placing both hands on his shoulders. Your rose up on tiptoe a bit to meet his eye level and your eyes bored straight into his dewy blue ones.

“I’m serious. Merlin, he cares about you too. I know it.” You stated firmly, pulling him into a tight hug. “Now if you’d just be observant enough to see that…” You rolled your eyes, smiling.

“Help me up?” You asked, preparing to mount your horse. You were never quite tall enough to get up on your own, so Merlin usually helped out by giving you a boost. His hands spanned your waist and he helped lift you up as you swung your foot over.

“Thanks.” You took the reigns in your hand and stroked the mare’s glossy black mane.

“It’s time to go.” Arthur finally spoke up, mounting his horse and trying his best to look anywhere but at Merlin, who was already seated atop his horse. With a firm kick to his horse’s flank, he was off and the three of you were scrambling to catch up.

The sun was nearly setting before Arthur finally relented and slowed down. After almost an entire day of hard riding through the forest, you were tired and ridiculously sore. You could tell that Merlin and the messenger were the same, and no doubt Arthur as well, though he didn’t show it. He tied his horse to a tree, grumbling about how you could have made better time. You slid off your horse and affectionately patted her muzzle before tying her to a nearby tree. Merlin came behind you and did the same with both his and the messenger’s horse. After, he came around with a bit of feed for the horses. You’d crossed a river recently, and stopped to let them drink their fill beforehand. The horses should be content for a while yet.

“We camp for the night and continue on our way on the morrow.” Arthur declared, setting his bedroll out. He collapsed atop it and turned his back to the group. You and Merlin shared a look and you shrugged, setting out your bedroll as well.

“Shouldn’t we build a fire?” You asked Merlin, unwillingly noticing how, as the sun went down, the air grew colder. Your feet crunched on the dead leaves that carpeted the shady forest as you lay down.

“It will attract too much attention.” Came the gruff answer from the prince. Merlin unrolled his bedroll next to yours and sat, rolling his eyes at Arthur’s childishness. At least he could act like a grown man. Of course, Merlin would be lying if he said he hadn’t felt a pang of hurt in his gut with Arthur’s aloof and cold behavior. They’d been friends… Hadn’t they?

You noticed the sad look in Merlin’s eyes and you wrapped your arm around his shoulder to give him a side-hug. To your dismay, you’d forgotten your cloak to use as a blanket, so you shivered a little as you set your head on your satchel, which you were using as a pillow.

“It’s cold.” You murmured, closing your eyes. Before you knew it, you felt Merlin scoot closer to drape his cloak over the both of you. You smiled when he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you to his chest.

“Better?” He asked.

“Much. G'night, Merlin.” You replied, settling in closer and enjoying the heat from his body. Your skin tingled under his touch and gave the illusion that your body was on fire, albeit more pleasant. Little did you know, you had much of the same affect on Merlin, who fell asleep with a smile on his face.

—

The next morning you were awoken before the first rays of light peeked through the thick foliage above your heads. You heard a steady thumping and could only wonder what it was. Oh. You cracked your eyes open to see that your head was on Merlin’s chest, your arm thrown across his midsection and his arms resting on the small of your back. You blushed but did not move away.

Looking around, you saw that Arthur was already on his feet, going about to prepare the horses for another day of riding. He didn’t seem to care how much noise he was making, the creases under his eyes telling that he hadn’t slept well. He fed and watered the horses before packing up his own bedroll. Arthur could, in fact, get along just fine independently, doing his own work. You shifted your head to look up at Merlin, only to find that he was gazing intently at you.

“Morning, Y/N.” He smiled, brushing a tendril of hair out of your face and tucking it behind your ear. You felt a blush creep up the side of your neck and you returned his smile, sitting up.

“Morning to you too.” You replied, sitting up and packing up your bedroll. “I think Arthur wants us to get a move on.” You pointed out the way he deliberately looked anywhere but at the two of you, checking and double-checking the reigns on his horse. The messenger had gotten up as well, looking no worse for wear than he had the day previous. With clumsy fingers, he untied his own horse while speaking quietly with Arthur. The worry lines in his forehead only deepened as he spoke.

Merlin nodded and got up as well, pausing to stretch his arms over his head before packing his things up as well. You couldn’t help but notice the way his shirt rode up over his hips when he stretched, exposing a few inches of his pale flesh. You flushed again and turned on your heel to force yourself to look away.

Light breezes ruffled the leaves in the trees above your heads, the whooshing sound immensely calming. Merlin packed his things up and untied his horse as well, leading her over to where you were standing, fumbling with the ties on your satchel. He untied your horse for you and handed you the reigns.

“Thanks.” You smiled. He helped you mount your horse again, and you couldn’t help but notice that his hands lingered upon your waist a second longer than necessary. You mindlessly tangled your fingers in your horse’s mane while you waited for Merlin and the messenger to get up atop their horses as well.

“We’ve only a little ways to go yet.” The messenger called, leading the way this time instead of Arthur. He traveled at much slower of a pace, and you could tell that the prince was getting anxious. By midday, you emerged from the forest and could see the telltale wisps of smoke of a town just over the hill. Traveling through farmland was much easier than through thick underbrush, so your company made good time as you approached the town. Before you’d even entered, you could practically smell the despair in the air. This was a town that had been desolated. This was a town in mourning.

—

The messenger led Arthur straight to speak with the healthy townspeople while he directed you and Merlin towards one of the houses on the edge of town, where their primary healer lived. You dismounted your horses and someone came to take them away to the stables. Merlin grabbed Gaius’s bag and pulled it over his shoulder. He knocked on the door to the house and it was immediately answered by an older man. In many ways, he looked similar to Gaius, save for his jet black hair, which he kept close cropped to his head.

“Are you Safir?” Merlin asked, and the man nodded. “Gaius sent us. We’re here to help.”

“Come on inside then, it’s not quite safe on the streets.” Safir croaked, showing you inside his single-roomed house. Also unlike Gaius, he kept his workspace clean and clear of clutter. Safir offered the both of you seats at his table while he deadbolted the door. You and Merlin sat next to each other, nervously glancing around your surroundings.

“We must work quickly.” Safir crooned in a hushed voice. “I will tell you what I know and we will work from there. A sickness has fallen over this town. It is causing everyone affected to fall into a deathlike sleep, the pallor of death painting their faces and cold limbs. We don’t know how to reverse it, but we must do it before it’s too late and the sufferers are all truly dead.” Safir frowned.

“The earliest symptoms are delirium, weakness, and dizziness. Usually that stage lasts for an hour or two before the death-sleep sets in. After twenty-four to thirty-six of that, the patients are usually dead. So far six have died, and seventeen more have just entered the death-sleep. We don’t know just how many are in the first stage of the disease. We don’t know the cause either. It seems to be choosing at random, selecting a member or two of each household.”

Merlin and you shared a glance. This was going to be much larger of an undertaking than you thought. Merlin glanced towards the door and leaned in towards Safir, clasping his hands on the table.

“Gaius suspects a magical origin.” He whispered. Safir nodded, pushing his chair away from the table to grab a thick book from a hidden alcove near the fireplace.

“As do I.” He said firmly, flipping the book open and leafing through it for a moment before he found the page he was looking for. “Here.” Safir turned it around and shoved it towards the two of you. The page on the left depicted a corpse, seemingly asleep, in a bed with worms nestling in its eyes. You wrinkled your nose and shifted your gaze to the opposite page. It read:

Mortevitum, or “The Life-Death,” is a deadly disease best known for its most prominent symptom of a death-like sleep. The disease occurs in stages, the first lasting twelve hours and the second lasting twenty four, ending, finally, in true death. Causes of this ailment include curses of a magical sort, spells, and unclean air. The only treatment known is an elixir consisting of the hair of a hero (a true servant of the greater good) and the pulp of the leaves of a mandrake. In order for this potion to have full effect, an incantation must be said over the ingredients at exactly noon or exactly midnight. The incantation reads as follows: “Gyda'r llwyddiannau gerirau bywyd dros fareolaeth. Leis na bhuanna focail beatha thar bás. Verbis triumphos vita mortem.” The resulting mixture must be applied over the doorway of the home of every infected person. One hour must be waited for it to take full effect.

“That’s nothing we can’t handle.” Merlin said with more certainty that he felt. “Mandrake leaf pulp? I think Gaius has some of that, right, Y/N?” You nodded and he jumped up and began searching through the bag with earnest. You pressed your lips together and re-read the passage.

“Hair of ‘A true servant of the greater good.’” You read aloud, thinking. “I think Arthur’s hair would work.” Merlin shook his head stubbornly. He wasn’t going to ask that prat for anything.

“I think Safir’s hair will work. Being a physician is a heroic job, isn’t it?” He offered, pulling out a bottle with gelatinous green goop inside. “Anyway, I found the mandrake leaf pulp.” He grinned, setting it on the table.

“Y/N,” Safir said, “Why don’t you go and check on some of the patients and take note on their condition? They’re all being housed in the caer. Merlin and I have this taken care of here.”

“Alright.” You said, getting up from the table. “I’ll be back soon.” You grabbed your bag, which had some medical supplies in it, though you suspected that you wouldn’t need it. There wasn’t much you could do.

After you’d left, Safir produced a knife and sliced off a handful of his short hair, placing it inside a bowl. Merlin scooped half of the mandrake pulp and dropped it in afterwards. Safir mixed the two appetizing ingredients together into one homogenous concoction while Merlin read the incancation off, his eyes glowing bright gold. When they’d faded back to their normal blue shade, he tilted his head.

“D'you think it worked?” He asked, examining it.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Safir took the bowl and headed towards the door. “Let’s take this to the caer." It was a short walk from his home to the largest building in the town, the stronghold. Compared to Camelot’s citadel it was small and shabby, but it was they had. He took a handful of the gooey mixture and smeared it over the main doorway.

"So now we have to wait one hour?” Merlin asked and Safir nodded. “I suppose that was easy enough. Awfully convenient that all of the sick are in the same place.” The older man cracked a smile.

“I will be returning to my home now. I think Y/N is still inside, why don’t you find her?” He declared, rather condescendingly, before turning on his heel and heading back the way he came from. Merlin watched him go before pushing the door open and finding you soothing a restless patient, in the delirious stage of the disease. He watched you for a moment, working your quiet peace on him. Merlin’s heart surged with fondness as you helped to keep him calm and comfortable. He watched as you bit your lip when the man slipped into unconsciousness, the final stage of the disease.

“Y/N.” He called, a slight grin on his face, “we did it! Everything will be okay.” When you heard your name you turned around and stood up from the patient’s bedside. Visibly relaxing when you saw it was Merlin, you stood up abruptly and ran to give him a hug. Merlin was surprised to find your eyes brimming with tears as you pulled away. The helplessness of the patients shocked you to your core and it scared you. To see real people sick and dying and being unable to help them at all was terrifying.

“Hey,” Merlin soothed, “it’s going to be okay. We got the potion and it will start working within the hour.”

“Oh, thank the gods!” You whispered under your breath. “I just feel so awful–all these people need help and I can’t do anything about it!”

“All we have to do is wait. Do you want to go outside, get some fresh air?” Merlin offered, seeing your distress. You nodded.

“That sounds lovely.” You said, sighing.

You and Merlin went outside and you appreciated the warm sunshine on your face and the cool breezes in your hair. You walked around the small town, many of the streets nearly deserted, except for one. On that street you saw Arthur and the messenger, swarmed by the frantic healthy townspeople. They were all afraid that they, too, were going to get sick and die. As the hour drew to a close, you and Merlin made your way back to the caer to check back on the patients. who should have been waking up. Along the way, you were suddenly overcome with a wave of dizziness that made you head spin and seemed to make gravity disappear. You stumbled and Merlin caught you.

“Woah! Are you okay?” He asked, helping you back to your feet. You swayed unsteadily for a moment and fell back again.

“ ’M fine.” You insisted, giggling. “Just tripped a little.” You looked up at his face and laughed harder. “Your ears are big.” You cackled, your mind not quite working the way it should. Merlin frowned and scooped you up in his arms, carrying you the last few meters to the caer. Your head lolled back and you found yourself unable to hold it up.

Merlin’s jaw dropped when he found not a single person in the room awake. Every single townsperson was deathly pale and still sleeping as soundly as one in the grave. The potion hadn’t worked! Something was very, truly wrong. He looked down at you in his arms and bit his lip.

Wait, Merlin thought, dizziness, weakness, delirium…

Mortevitum

And they were fresh out of ideas on how to cure it.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’ve got very large ears.” You giggled again, reaching up to gently tug at them. Merlin’s brow furrowed deeper and he set you down on a nearby cot. You pouted like a child when he walked away, flopping back on the pillows and giggling madly to yourself. Oh yes, you were delirious.

Merlin sprinted back to Sefir’s home. “It didn’t work!” He shouted. “It didn’t work!” Merlin let himself inside, pacing frantically. “Why didn’t it work?” He wondered aloud. Sefir regarded him with a calm look. It seems that he was completely unsurprised that Merlin burst into his home unannounced. He merely pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Aye, I’m not surprised it didn’t work. I’m certainly no hero, Merlin.” He replied, shrugging.

“Then why did you let me waste all this time?” Merlin shouted. “People are dying and you think we have time to sit around and use the wrong ingredients in the cure!” He clenched and unclenched his fists, storming out the door and slamming it behind him. It was clear now what he needed to do. Merlin needed to find Arthur. A hero.

Merlin’s feet barely touched the ground as he ran back towards the centre of town where he last saw the prince. Panting and gasping for breath, Merlin found Arthur helping an elderly woman, reassuring her that her husband would be fine and that he would, indeed, wake up. He was certain of it. Merlin was shocked to hear Arthur actually confess the faith he had in his work as a physician. Sure, he was no Gaius, but Arthur didn’t really think he was a failure! He respected Merlin, and that was what mattered. That was the principle.

“Arthur!” Merlin tapped him on the shoulder. “I need–I need your help. There’s a very specific potion necessary to fix all this, but we need a specific ingredient.” He awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Arthur looked him over from head to toe, forcing a look of disdain on his face. Arthur Pendragon was nothing if not stubborn, so he’d be damned if he was going to let Merlin waltz right back in like their argument had never happened.

“What is it that you need?” He asked, furrowing his brow and placing his hands on his hips. Arthur subconsciously puffed out his chest as well, trying to make himself appear larger and more threatening.

“Your hair.” Merlin blurted out. “Not all of it, just a few strands. The potion calls for the hair of a hero and, well, Sefir apparently isn’t one. We just need some of your hair to make the brew and everything will be alright.” Merlin left out the part that included the magic, as he’d really have liked to keep his head and neck together. They’re kind of attached.

“Really?” Arthur’s tone was incredulous. “You need my hair?” The prince enunciated each syllable just so Merlin could get it through his thick skull how ridiculous he sounded. The brunet merely nodded.

“Yeah. Just a bit of it, not all. Please, Arthur.” Merlin looked at his feet. “Y/N’s fallen ill. She was delirious last I saw her and wasn’t strong enough to stand on her own two feet. I’m scared, Arthur. I don’t want anything to happen to her. It would be my fault…” His voice trailed off and his shoulders slumped forward.

“Nonsense.” Arthur placed his hand reassuringly on Merlin’s shoulder. “We will be able to fix this.” In the back of their minds, both Merlin and Arthur entertained the idea of forgiving one another. They toyed with it, much like a curious child wanting to investigate the glowing embers of a fireplace. In theory, everything would work out fine and a happy ending would suit everyone, but, in reality, you would just get burned.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go.” Arthur stated, waiting for Merlin to lead the way. He refrained from adding a ‘duh’ to the end of his sentence. Nodding, Merlin took Arthur to Sefir’s home. He scooped out the remainder of the mandrake pulp into the bowl and Arthur offered a clump of his hair from the side of his head. Sefir stirred them together once more, then told the prince that the mixture would need to set and would be ready by morning. That would buy Merlin enough time to sneak out before midnight, speak the enchantment, and be back to work the concoction on the morrow.

“Is that it?” Arthur asked Merlin on their way out of the old man’s home. Sefir had politely asked them to leave so he could rest, all of the excitement proving unhealthy at his age. The two young men wandered through the town, heading vaguely in the direction of the caer.

“For now, at least. After the mixture, um, sets, it needs to be applied over the doorway of the room where the infected is. This town is efficient enough to keep them all in one place, which makes this easy for us.” Merlin answered, shoving his hands in his pockets. It had better work this time, as your life depended on it.

“I see.” Replied Arthur, absently running his hand over the pommel of his sword. He eyed the sun, still high in the sky, slowly but surely inching its way towards the horizon and concluded that it must be mid afternoon. There was still plenty of time for most of the infected, right? They reached the caer, and before Arthur could tear himself away from his own thoughts, Merlin had bounded up the steps and disappeared inside. He followed behind a few moments later, staying by the doorway.

Arthur was overwhelmed by what he saw. Cots lined the walls, and laying in the majority of them was a person, looking much more like a corpse than a living, breathing human. Their eyes had sunken into their faces, the color drained from the lips and cheeks. The few who stirred did so in fits of insanity; they were still in the earlier stages of the disease. Those further along had no more than twelve hours left to live. Another two had died, the only difference between their bodies and the others being a white sheet covering them from head to toe.

Arthur looked to see you, lying deathly still on the cot nearest the door. Merlin knelt by your side, holding your hand and clenching his jaw. The sight of you, seemingly dead, disturbed the brunet to his core. He couldn’t help but imagine that this were real, and that you were truly dead in front of him. No! It couldn’t be! He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to reassure himself that everything would be alright. He glanced towards the door, his red-rimmed eyes meeting Arthur’s for the briefest moment before shying away. Merlin didn’t want Arthur to see him like this. Much to his surprise, Arthur crossed over to the other side of your bed and grabbed a cool cloth, beginning to bathe your forehead with it.

“She’ll be alright, Merlin. I promise.” He cleared his throat, trying his best to comfort his ex-manservant. Arthur felt clumsy and awkward, playing both therapist and physician. How did Gaius, Y/N, and Merlin do this all the time? All of the touchy-feely stuff was difficult to acknowledge without pulling the most toxic bits of your mind to the surface, biding their time until they could explode in an outburst of emotion.

Merlin watched Arthur with wide eyes, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. And, really, he couldn’t. The two remained like that, one on either side of you, until Arthur noticed that the light from outside was quickly dimming. His stomach told him that it was time to eat something–something real, and not just the hard pieces of bread that could be fit into a pack and eaten while on horseback. Arthur was hungry for real food.

“Merlin, have you eaten today?” Arthur asked, eyeing the lean man with suspicion. It wouldn’t be the first time Merlin had forgotten to eat in favor of completing other tasks. Arthur had been trying to fix that, always setting Merlin up with three square meals a day from the kitchens, but the boy was more stubborn than a tired mule. Merlin tiredly shook his head. He didn’t seem to have the appetite at the moment. Arthur groaned, pushing himself up from where he’d been kneeling for so long. He offered a hand to help Merlin up as well.

“Come on, we need to get some food in you. I promise that Y/N will be just fine without us for a while.” He said, practically dragging Merlin away from your side. They went to the town’s sole open tavern, which was nearly empty. Arthur ordered enough food and mead for the both of them and was happy to see Merlin finally eating something. Though the brunet protested, Arthur paid the bill as well.

“And, now, Merlin. It’s time for something I’m sure you don’t get a lot of. Sleep. I want you to go to bed and sleep. That’s an order.” Arthur had noticed the way Merlin’s face seemed to droop after such a long day.

“You’re not the boss of me.” He mumbled, not really looking to pick a fight. Truth be told, Merlin was exhausted, but he knew he needed to stay up until midnight to work the spell.

“I guess not anymore, but I am the king’s son. So that makes my word law.” Arthur smirked, steering Merlin back towards Sefir’s house, who had graciously invited the both of them to stay there for the night. Arthur went straight to bed, but Merlin lingered to speak quietly with Sefir, waiting for midnight. Only after what felt like a million years, he turned to Merlin and nodded. “It’s time, my boy.”

—

Merlin sprung out of his chair and grabbed the bowl with the mixture. For safety’s sake, he went out back behind Sefir’s house and just into the edge of the woods. Merlin repeated the incantation and, this time, the goop glowed gold, like his eyes, before returning to the murky green color. Not wanting to waste any time, he immediately raced over to the caer. Merlin’s decided not to take any chances and he smeared the potion over every doorway on the entire building. It didn’t take him long, as Anbur’s fortress was really only a fraction of the size of Camelot’s. He returned to your bedside and waited.

An hour passed, and Merlin calmed himself by pacing up and down the length of your bed. Around him, all of the affected had begun to stir in their beds, beginning to wake after many hours of dreamless sleep. Except for you. You still lay where Merlin had set you, your hair fanned out on the pillow around your head. You were unnaturally pale and the only sign that you were still alive was the ever so slight rise and fall of your chest. Merlin slumped down at the foot of your bed. He’d failed you.

Merlin wasn’t watching, but little by little the color returned to your cheeks and you began to stir. First you moved your fingers, then your toes, the feeling and life returning to your body. Your breathing quickened to a much more normal pace, the deeper breaths filling your lungs. You cracked open your eyes to see Merlin, seated at the foot of your bed with his head in his hands. He appeared to be deep in thought. Still rather weak and dizzy, you sat up.

“Merlin?” You asked. “Are you alright?” You remembered very little of the past day or so. Was everything alright? You thought so, but you weren’t so sure. Merlin’s head shot up and his eyes locked with yours. He jumped up and kissed you squarely on the lips before pulling you into a tight hug.

“I thought you were dead!” He exclaimed, running his hands up and down your back. You offered him a wry smile, resting your head on his shoulder. For a moment you thought yourself still delirious; had he really just kissed you?

“Are you k-kidding? You can’t get rid of m-me that easily.” You mumbled, closing your eyes and hiding your blush. You truly did feel as if you’d come back from the dead; colors were brighter, sounds were louder, and your senses were being loaded with sensation that you’d dearly missed.

“Thank the gods.” He said, gently rocking you back and forth. You looked through one of the narrow, high windows to find that it was still dark outside.

“Merlin? What time is it?” You asked, leaning back to look him in the eye. He dropped your gaze sheepishly.

“Maybe two in the morning or so.” He said sheepishly. With the little strength you had, you smacked him upside he head.

“What are you doing awake? Go to sleep!” You said stubbornly, having slept your fill. Merlin sighed heavily.

“Fine.” He groaned, a mischievous look crossing his face. “But scoot over.” Merlin demanded. You rolled your eyes and obliged, letting him curl his body right in next to yours. At some point in the night, you must have dozed off again as well. Many of the other patients did the same, lacking the energy to move from their beds or do anything other than rest. They had been infected much longer than you had, so it made sense that it took them longer to recover.

The next morning, there was a soft knock on the door. Merlin got up to answer it and you were more than surprised to find Arthur behind it. He offered Merlin a small, apologetic smile which the brunet returned. Were they friends again?

“Y/N, you’re awake!” He remarked, clearing his throat. “That’s, uh, good. Good. Merlin did a good job.” Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, his hand lingering a second longer over where a handful was missing. You raised an eyebrow, glancing to Merlin for an explanation. He merely shrugged and you rolled your eyes.

“Anyways,” the prince continued awkwardly, “I was coming in to check on how you’re doing.”

“Already I can feel my strength returning. I’m doing very well, thank you, sire.” You said, leaning back on the pillows. “Please, you may call me Arthur.” He smirked at Merlin. At least his girlfriend had manners.

Within the day, all of the townspeople had recovered. Much of the grief you’d sensed upon entering the small town of Anbur had dissipated, though it hadn’t dispersed completely. The few dead, though the numbers were small, were still being mourned. You felt awful that you couldn’t have helped them, but, all in all, there was nothing you could have done.

The return trip to Camelot went by much quicker than the trip out. The three of you made excellent time each day, and the journey was made infinitely more pleasant by the presence of cheerful conversation. Arthur and Merlin appeared to be on good terms again, and it made your heart soar to see Merlin smile brightly at something Arthur had said.

When you returned to Camelot and, more importantly, returned to Gaius, he’d insisted that you lie down immediately. You reluctantly agreed, though you didn’t mind much as Merlin had sat next to you to keep you entertained. The only problem was that whenever you would laugh too loudly, Gaius would always scold you for not 'resting well enough.’

Arthur wandered in at one point, speaking with Gaius in the corner. He recounted the happenings in Anbur, word for word. Gaius listened intently, occasionally nodding. Arthur finished his recount of the few days and furrowed his brow.

“After all that, I have only one question that still needs answering.” The prince huffed.

“And what is that, sire?” Gaius asked, tilting his head.

“Are you absolutely certain they are not courting?” Arthur asked Gaius, bewilderment written across his face as he gestured to you and Merlin. He watched the two of you, sitting side by side and engaging in conversation. Gaius merely shrugged and offered the prince a half-smile.

“I would like to say that they valued my approval enough to ask me for permission before they went ahead and…” He gestured vaguely in your direction, as laughter had broken out between the two of you, “but I’ve heard nothing of that sort. I’m certain time will tell.”


End file.
